Wicked Willow, Sleeping Woman
by Big Diesel
Summary: Jaune made a mistake with Weiss' mother, Willow Schnee. Although he wishes it never happened, she does not want it to end. Loyalty and friendships are challenged throughout this journey. Will Jaune have the courage to end this and confess the truth? Or will fate play a crude hand and reveal itself before he confesses? One thing is for certain, someone will get hurt. {AU}
1. Untitled (The Present)

_**Hey, guys. Big Diesel and [thegirlfriendoftheauthor] here. Here is a new story that we are experimenting with. What we are doing is freeform writing. Meaning, it is like a freestyle of sorts. We write what's going on until we stop. It's weird, but a challenge to our skills. Anyway, this series is about the relationship between Jaune and Willow Schnee. We don't see enough Jaune x Willow, so we are giving it a try. Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple day. A day to be acquainted with one another.

"Jaune."

It should have been going to see a movie. A reason to develop a conversation, something to talk about.

"Jaune."

We were going to have lunch at a restaurant. We were going to get German. I even made a reservation.

"Jaune."

I wanted nothing more than to spend the day with the mother of a woman of whom I am dating. A woman that is my lover. A woman that is my life. A woman, a woman I hope to wed one day.

"Jaune, look at me."

I shouldn't...I shouldn't...I shouldn't be in a hotel room with her. I shouldn't be disrobing her until she was bare flesh. I shouldn't be digging into her bosom, inhaling the fragrance of her perfume. I shouldn't have the desire of craving her womanhood.

"Jaune, look at me, my dear."

I shouldn't be in this position. I shouldn't be in here. We should...we should...what in the hell have I done?

"Jaune." This time her voice was soft but demanding. She leaned forward, still not touching my penis, and ran her hands down my side with her fingernails scraping. She wanted me to feel her, to crave her, to desire her. My breath sobbed in. Her palms slid up my sweating body until they settled over my nipples, then she took them between finger and thumb and squeezed.

I suck through my teeth, feeling her smile hovering over me. Knowing she was in control. Knowing I gave her power.

"Call me by my name." Her voice was soft, purring as she continued kneading my nipples. I muster out a silent gasp, knowing that she had me in the position she wanted me to be. "Call me by my name." She sucked the air through her teeth. Seeing her ice blue eyes made me swallow a lump. I can see her. I can see my beloved. What lovely eyes they share. What lovely appearance she has.

But it wasn't my beloved hovering over me. It wasn't my beloved breathing her fiery breath of passion to my swollen nipples. It wasn't my beloved rubbing her bare flesh against mine. She wanted a reaction. She warranted it. She wanted me to feel it, knowing I needed her bad as much as she did.

It wasn't right. No, it's not right. I shouldn't be doing this.

"Call me by my name." Her teeth made contact with her my ear. She nibbled oh so tenderly. A gasp followed a laugh escaped from her moistened lips. She entrapped me under her spell.

"Willow."

I threw my head back, gasping, my body arching under the woman who straddled my thighs. The soft sounds she made were like purring. She was the predatory as I was the prey and she liked it. That was her nature. Her birthright, may I add. What Willow wanted, Willow got.

"Say my name again, my blonde knight." She purred, indented her teeth into my lobe, staking her claim.

I feel guilty, but it was incredible. I shouldn't be doing this. This should end. This should end. This. Should. End.

"Willow."

"Yes! Say it again!"

"Willow!"

She was tickled, seeing my penis standing at attention, but wanting nothing to be done. It danced alone, weeping the tears. It envied me, wanting affection whereas my nipples and my ears were getting love. It didn't go unnoticed by the white-haired woman.

"Oh, honey," she whispered in my reddened ears. "I refuse to make you cum. You aren't allowed to touch it either. Let it build. Let you go mad at the build it brings." She dug into my ear with her moisten muscle. She whispered. "When I see you fold. When I see you cry. When I see falter and begging of me, then I can make you cum."

She commanded me to stay still as she wanted my tension to build. Her kneading never stop, making slight taps to my sides to not move. The bridge of her nose touched my ear. Her nostrils at my lobe. Her tongue at the ridge of my neck. "I am tasting you, staking my claim, my sweetness."

"Staking your claim," I retorted.

"Of course, my dear." She didn't respond with humor. It was dry, clear, and reason-thought. Her fingertips relieved itself from my nipple and trailed on my chest.

As her warmth simmer forward to my body, my mind rested on the thought of…. No, I couldn't say her name. I couldn't. I couldn't. Knowing of the act I was doing...knowing of the act I was doing...knowing of the act I was doing.

Oum, in heaven, forgive me.

As she was spending the day shopping and making arrangements for our having dinner tonight with each other, I was spending that time bathing in the sin with her mother.

She giggled. "I believe you enjoy our games."

I flinch as she cradled the crown of my dick.

"It's not so bad, Jauney. Isn't it?"

I remain silent.

"Isn't it?"

Forgive me, Weiss.

"No. No, it's not."

 ** _To be continued..._**


	2. Untitled (The Past)

Where it began, it should have ended. It is funny how curiosity leads to things. It all starts with a thought. A thought that you can never take back. Once it is made, there is nothing that can be done. However, if you allow that thought to resonate, let it nurture as you ponder on it, that thought can become action. Lie Ren once told me that, "sometimes, a thought is closer to the truth, to reality, than an action. You can say anything, you can do anything, but you can't fake a thought." As much I didn't want to think more about it from the overachieving bookworm, he wasn't far from the truth. Truth be told, you can't fake a thought. And that got me thinking. I mean, something would have to warrant these feelings if I didn't allow myself to get into this mess.

Confusing? Yes. True? Yes.

The events that led me to my betrayal of my beloved Weiss began that fateful day. Oum, it hurts me to say this let alone explaining it to you guys. You guys wouldn't understand my hardship as you aren't in my position. You are just the reader. Curiosity has you at its best. And the bystander effect is very wonderful. Alas, you are here. So, I guess you are to stay tuned for what is to come.

I just hope you are not as cynical or at least pity my poor soul. Someone in this world has to help a person like me or stop a person like Willow. Unless you desire or crave a cynical person like her and enjoy one's pity. Birds of feather flock together.

Alas, after a year of convincing the snow queen to accept my love, she had finally said yes. That day was clear as the water I was holding in my hand when the _woman_ entered into the room. Everything was planned, pristine, failproof if you get the idea. I have just finished tuning my guitar after getting it repaired at the shop in Vale. Ruby and Yang were my accomplices to convince the snow queen to leave training and to meet me at the courtyard. I actually don't remember what I told them to say but whatever it did, it worked. Ren and Nora were the caterers of the lunch. Pancakes were on the menu but it didn't matter as the fluffy goodness was only to soften her in order to make this work.

Oum, it felt like yesterday. The wind was calm as the gentle melodies I have played on my guitar. I have practiced the tune of Greensleeves as it gave the gentle reminders of her yesteryears in grammar school. I have once heard that her grandmother used to play this tune to her before making a trip to heaven a few years back.

Yes! Pancakes, Greensleeves, and my gentle voice to soften and to melt the snow queen to say yes. It did work. Of course, it was met with a slap. A slap I didn't mind taking. She was upset that I would interrupt her session to confess to her. She thought it was an emergency. How can a Vomit Boy that was so stupid, so dumb, so pedestrian, so sweet, and so modest to do such a thing?

She used her gentle kiss to heal the wound. I allow the gentle melodies to ease the pain as she sat down and ate the pancakes with me. "Yeah, stupid. We can figure something out." It wasn't _the_ answer but the feelings were reciprocated nonetheless.

Now, where was this reciprocity when the _woman_ entered my life? When we met, she was always sporting a smug grin on her face. She had the look when a person of a higher class would look at a peasant. Was it the clothes? The accent? My way of speaking?

Or, were those the eyes of a predator? A lion seeking a weak antelope like myself?

Or, was it that that triggered the events leading to where I am telling you guys this story? Maybe she was having those same thoughts prior to the incidents. As I have mentioned to you guys, you can't fake a thought. However, thoughts turn into action if you let it.

If only I would have paid attention to Lie Ren that day.

The night when we did our act, we have met at a bar. A desolate kind of dive bar, located off-the-grid. The sort of place where the _heroes_ exchanged their masks for hidden ones if you can catch my drift. It was where they can shed their facades of being huntsmen to cascade to chase and numb their sorrows. I was very familiar with the joint that she wanted me to meet. Lie Ren and I been here a couple of times. We were just people watching, we told ourselves. Observing how and why people are capable of intoxicating themselves with such poison.

Now if you think about it, any place that deals with discreteness is always on a corner, on an edge of a city, a town, wherever. Like rundown motels and last chance diners. Maybe, just maybe, I think it takes us going to the ends of the earth to realize it. It takes them to know them. It takes being subjected to that kind of scrutiny to finally understand.

It wasn't long before I was baptized under the darkness of the bloody, murky waters.

On the surface, she wanted a change of venue. She felt going for German and going to a cinema was a bit too _vanilla._ Anyway, it was there where we met. The establishment was called _Secrets_. I know, how ironic. There were familiar strangers that were present, friend _and_ foe. For the sake of them, I won't release the identities of who they are. But, they share the same cloak, if you can get my meaning.

I entered the establishment. Their eyes narrowed when seeing the sunlight. It was like they were vampires being disturbed. Their eyes became wide as saucers when seeing me. Their gestures, their body language, displaying such as tone of _what in the hell are you doing here_. Or, ' _you have some nerve to be here_.' Or, on the contrary, ' _welcome to the other side, brother.'_

The latter weighed heavy on my tongue. An indistinguishable spice of sorts. I made my way through the bar before meeting the mysterious beauty. She situated herself on the far corner of the bar. A cushioned booth that was clothed in black leather. The tableware was clothed in black. The waxed candle in the middle of the table was black. The candle appeared as if it was dancing, enticing and delivering her scent to the darkness. Too much black, I thought. A sign, perhaps? I didn't have to think before she motioned me to the table.

"Welcome," she said to me as she pursed her lips. Her delivery of saying it told me that this was not going to be a chat between friends. Or a chat between a mother and a potential son-in-law. In such a quaint dive bar, where darkness reigns, it was telling me that I am engaging myself in conversation with a woman. She rubbed her smooth palms on the table, tapping the table with her fingertips. It was a habit of hers whenever her patience became tested. I quickly noticed that whenever she was standing in line for coffee with Weiss and I or waiting for anything. Without further agitating her, I took a seat.

We sat across from each other. There was silence, but alas a comfortable silence. On the surface, she is the mother of my girlfriend. Of course, we were opposites, but our opposition kept us together.

"Glad you came," she said. She reached into her purse. In her hands were a pack of cigarettes. Lucky Clovers if I remembered it correctly. It was too dark to see.

"Want one," she asked me.

I declined. I never was a fan of smoking. My father's having a heart attack established my declination of having that desire, at the time.

"Your loss," she sighed. She used her powers to flick the lighter before placing it in her mouth. She took a few puffs before breathing a hazy cloud. It came in my direction. It tasted of sweet honeydew. "Sorry," she said as she saw me waving the smoke out of my direction.

She took another drag before putting on the ashtray. I was about to say something before she interrupted me. She called the bartender that ' _reminded'_ me of Cinder Fall. The tightness of her thigh-length shorts caught my attention. It was a valley from the behind as well in front. For a moment, I had thoughts. Just thoughts.

The waitress asked in her thick accent on what we desired, in those words. Willow requested a pinot. I wanted water with lemon. Willow quickly declined that order and told her to get me a glass of a gin and tonic. The doppelganger of Cinder chuckled before fading into the darkness.

"Glad you came," said Willow. She tipped the ash from the cigarette. She stared at the flame for a little while before returning her eyes to me. She disrobed her coat where she welcomed me in her ravenous form. I am not going to lie if I didn't say Willow didn't have a gorgeous body. She was fit. Her stomach was well-toned. She had curves in all of the right places. Her breast, though small, were very supple and firm. Her hair was a river of life, but also a river of darkness that is crest within the pure shade of white, or at least in my opinion.

Her creamy skin complimented her. It reminded me of fresh powder. Be as it were talcum powder or fresh snow. Regardless of the thoughts on how I displayed women, Willow was an attractive woman. No doubt about that. Jacques was a lucky man.

Or so I thought.

"Yeah, sure." I finally had my chance to speak. I have stammered, of course. I didn't have many one-on-one interactions with her. It was still kind of strange that she wanted me to meet her here.

Matter of factly, why I am still lying about myself about that day. There were tell-tale signs. They were always there. Apparent like an elephant in the room. Or any kind of cliche to explain this debacle.

She interrupted my thought when she asked me another question.

"You're probably wondering why I have called you here," asked Willow while taking another puff from that cancer stick. And every time, she pursed those lips of hers, the honeydew scented smoke hit me. At first, it appeared to be accidental. However, her actions displayed a hint of a more sinister purpose.

"I didn't give it much of a thought," I have said. The atmosphere of this place was disturbing and so was this conversation I was having with my girl's mother. Never a second went by in which I wanted to get out of there. There shouldn't be any apprehension. Then why was I hearing sirens? The ringing in my head telling me to leave, get out while I still can.

"Does Mr. Schnee knows of us being here," I asked her. That came out of nowhere. Of course, Weiss knew that I was spending the day with her mother. But why asking her husband's name?

"No," she simply said. "He doesn't have to have constant updates about me." She laughed. "I am not his lap dog."

I laughed as well to avoid the further awkwardness. "No. No, I guess you are not." I gazed at the candle before redirecting my eyes on the ravenous being. "So, why the change of venue, may I ask?"

She relaxed her shoulders, adjusting herself. Her collar bone protruding from her dress. She slammed her hands, displaying her signals on her drink. It wasn't long when the quirky Cinder-esque waitress served our drinks.

She gently handed Willow's pinot and my gin and tonic. She gave me a slight wink before bouncing away into the darkness. She cupped her glass and took a sip of her wine. I stared into my glass. I thought it should have been a good time to tell her that I wasn't really much of a drinker. Especially if it is hard liquor.

"Since you and my Weiss are dating," said Willow with such obviosity, "I wanted to further acquaint myself with you." She placed the glass down. "And where I pick shouldn't be much of _your_ concern. Lest are we having problems." She narrowed her eyes at me, flickering the ash, blowing onto my face. "Are _we_ having problems, Jaune Arc?"

"No. Not a problem at all, but why do we have to meet a dive joint like this," I have questioned her. "We could have done this at my apartment or in the village market, coffee shops…." She stuck out her hand in front of me, enticing me to stop. Her narrowing eyes displayed to not further give it any more perspective. I have digressed before she returned to her relaxed mood.

She chuckled. "You know, for a boy with such guile and a lot to prove, you have quite the tongue."

I know what she was inferring. I can be questionable at times. I put my foot where it was not always welcomed. My character, my persona, my aura of being me. However, the comment had a deeper meaning. A meaning that even myself couldn't fathom.

She took another sip of her pinot. "Have you a drink," she told me. Why am I lying to myself? That was more of an order, if not a suggestion.

"I am not much of a drinker," I responded.

"Really? I have never thought you were that kind of man who opted the lifestyle of sobriety," she winced. "Afraid of what might convict you if you indulge?"

I didn't like where this was going. I have tried to change the subject. "If you want to get to know me," I have said. "Then know this. I don't drink as much. I don't feel any conviction when I drink. Also, if you are going to impress me with your lack of background as a connoisseur, then you should know that I don't care about this kind of liquor. Especially if it is dry."

I tapped my hands on the table, signaling the waiter. She returned to the table with her devilish grin. "Bring me a Hennessey and a can of Red Bull as a chaser." She hastily departed from us.

So, I have lied. On occasion, I do consume liquor. But, she challenged my integrity. And I didn't like that.

"So, you prefer your liquor brown," she asked me. "Well, Jaune, couldn't say I am surprised. In fact, I am appeased from how you got me in check."

I didn't say a word. I just waited for my order. I have told myself that when I take this drink, I was going to leave. Just erase this memory from ever happening.

"Yeah, that's right," I have later commented.

"That doesn't count," she interjected. She grabbed another cigarette from her pack. "It doesn't count when you return an insult." She flicked the lighter without the use of her magic this time. "You have two, hell, four seconds to make a comeback, then it doesn't exist." She put the cigarette to her lip. "If you have a hard time with that, I can imagine how hard it is to handle Weiss."

I wanted to leave right there. I was done with this conversation. She must have read my mind because she extended her hand to mine.

"Don't get defensive," she explained. "I am just kidding. Relax."

It was already hot in the dark cavern and she was acting as the catalyst. "I am sorry. That wasn't right of me. Please, sit with me and have a drink with me. Okay?"

I took a few deep breaths. Deep, deep breaths. "Alright."

The waitress returned my drinks. I quickly guzzled my can of Red Bull before taking a sip of my Hennessey. I also asked her for a can of soda to go with it.

She placed her hands over her lips to cover her laughter. "What's so funny," I asked with a tone of seriousness.

"You remind me of my father," she told me. "My father got like that whenever someone challenged his ego."

"Is that so," I retorted. "Did he get like that? I couldn't imagine someone putting him in his place."

"Yep," she said while sticking out her tongue. "My mother."

She took another drink of her pinot. I tried to further ask her about it, but she gave me a look of no longer interested in the conversation or this is how it was going to end.

When finishing my first glass, she requested another. She also told the waitress that she was interested in dinner. Knowing that I have drunk and not in any condition to leave, I decided to wait it out with dinner.

She ordered pork cutlets with rice pilaf and a side salad. I have ordered the same. Throughout the conversation, we talked about our lifestyles, our hopes, and our dreams. Every time we talked, the more liquor we have consumed.

And every time I have told myself I would not further indulge, I replaced that thought with another glass of Hennessey and another can of Red Bull.

After six glasses of Hennessey and two cans of Red Bull, I was very toasted. My vision became impaired and so was my judgment.

Everything was funny to me. The awkwardness of our waitress, which by now was giving me such an erection. The trance music playing in the background was amusing. Everything was slowing down and my voice began to slur. Even that I have begun laughing. By that time, Raven was laughing. She was amused. Very amused.

"You remind me of Jacques right now," said Willow. "He could never handle his liquor either."

Whenever I attempted to speak, it became word vomit. I couldn't contain my laughter. I burst out laughing loudly while beating the table hard. I was so caught up in the moment that I did not pay attention that Willow was getting closer to my line of sight.

I extended my arm around the edge of the seat. I have invited her to join me.

She took my invitation as she nuzzled, better yet, envelope around my chest. Her cheeks were becoming red like the intensity of my face. It was flushed as I was basking in the glow of my inebriation.

She pressed her warm body on me, giving me a harder erection. I couldn't contain the feeling she was giving me. The fabric of her dress was soft, brushing against me with such intent. She looked up at me with those alluring eyes. It spoke words to me without moving her lips.

We stared into each other's eyes. She turned to my direction. I closed my eyes as I tasted her. My lips enveloped around hers as we shared a kiss. I slid my hand around her hair and continued down to her back. Her breath, labored by the touch of my hand.

"Jaune," she whispered under my chin. She gave me quick, feathery pecks around my neck. She extended her fingertips around my chest. She pressed hard into my body, creating pressure that at any moment I could have burst. "I think we should go somewhere," she said to me. "A little more private. Where we can further our acquaintanceship."

 _ **Back to the present….**_

She stands over me as we are basked in our nakedness. Droplets of her sweat are hitting my sunken eyes. She protrudes her hips, letting me know who I belong to. Where my loyalty and my dick resides.

She thrusts faster and faster, knowing at any moment, my seed is going to make contact with her pussy. It wasn't the first time.

"I am coming," she screams. "I am coming."

A surge of energy burst from within her as I release all of my seed into her. Droplets of my sperm and her juices make a splash on us. I continue to release much of my sperm until I can't anymore.

"You did a great job," she says while patting on my head. "I couldn't expect any less."

Guilt clots my veins. Still reveling in the disbelief that is unfolding. She makes a haughty laugh, landing onto my chest. She smiles, cups my chest as she begins to draw doodles with her smooth fingers.

"A pleasure making your acquaintance, Jaune," she speaks as she kisses my chest. "I look forward to doing this again soon."

Hail Oum, fall of grace!

Stress keeps building.

 _ **To be continued….**_


End file.
